My Labyrinth
by JaneDoe1997
Summary: Mariah Smith's mom constantly hears about the fantansy land of the Labyrinth.  One night her mom is finally fed up and wishes her daughter to her king.  Little Does she know that her wish will really be granted and could lose her only daughter, forever.
1. It's Not an Obsession

**Here's the traditional disclaimer; I do not own Labyrinth, Hoggle, Sarah, Jareth, Sir Didymus, Merlin, Ambrosias, Ludo and so on... I do own Mariah and her mom, though. I also own David Bowie, I locked him in my closet, complete with a collar. Haha, just kidding, he belongs to Iman, his wife. Anyways, review, please. If you do I'll...okay, I got nothing. -.-**

* * *

My friends call me obsessed. I call it an intense enjoyment of things unrealistic. In my spare time I recite the words to my favorite movie, Labyrinth, and I listen to it's sound track. That's what I was doing as my mother came home with a client.

"I can never remember that line." I say in my own voice, quoting Sarah.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." I beg in a deep luring voice, imitating Jareth's lovely voice.

"My kingdom is great…" I say with false forgetfulness. "My kingdom is grea-"

I hear a deep chuckle and spin around to see my mother and my very idol himself. "David!" I gasp and cover my mouth to hide the pretty red-ish lipstick, blushing deeply. My mother smiles at me with a pained expression while David just waves his hand, palm up, motioning for me to continue.

"Please," he says in his luring voice. His face is hollowing a bit in places and gray hair streaking his natural blond, gray stubble hinting on his chin. "Don't stop because of us. Carry on." He grins at me, making my cheeks flame. I glance down and then hear a hear another voice added onto the one playing on my iPod.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down,"

It takes me a minute to realize that David was singing along and when I do I begin to spaz out; flaring around I finally locate my iPod on my vanity. I shut it off and David grins.

"Well," Mother says clapping her hands together and moving to step out of my room. "This has been…fun. C'mon, David, lets, ah, go down to the living room and discuss the movie over a cup of tea."

"But there isn't an opening." I mutter, repeating Labyrinth.

"Oh, Sarah." My mother sighs and begins to shut the door.

"Wait," Mother stops and opens the door a bit while David looks around my room. I immediately feel embarrassed about the Labyrinth related things covering my shelves, walls and even my closet. "Mr. Bowie, will you, um, sign something."

His attention comes back to me and I blush at my need. "Of course. What do you want me to sign?" I grab my iPod and a permanent marker with pretty silver ink, holding it out to him. He smiles and takes it from me and signs in a messy, incomprehensible script.

"Thank you," I blush and take my iPod back.

"Sure thing," He winks. "Sarah." Mother and him walk out and he pulls my door shut as they head down to the kitchen.

"You have no power over me." I finish dully and drop onto my bed, my long braid thumping against my back. I wipe the red from my lips with my hand.

* * *

"Live without the sun light, love with out your heart beat," I sing, bouncing down the steps. It's been a good to hours since David and Mom were in my room so I feel safe showing my face again. Surely he must have gone home, it's ten o'clock. I come down looking for my Labyrinth movie so I can keep working on my dress. "Hey, mom, have you-"

I bound into the kitchen and see her and Jare-David sitting at the table with a box of cheese cake on the counter and slices on a paper plate on each of their plates. David grins like he had just been laughing and my mother chuckles as she asks what I was going to say.

"Ah, have you seen my…movie?" I say trying hoping she doesn't say 'Labyrinth' so David will at least think that I'm at least a bit normal.

"You mean 'Labyrinth?'"

I sigh, all hopes shattered. "Yeah," I say blushing and hanging my head. There go those chances of seeming somewhere within the norm.

"Where you left it, in the DVD player in the living room." I glance at David quickly and am surprised to see him looking at me then hurry into the living room to retrieve my movie and run up the stairs to escape my embarrassment. Putting the disc into my DVD playing, I close my eyes "I wish the goblins would come and-" I begin to say before my mom and David walk in again.

"Sorry to interrupt again, I just wanted to say good bye." David says.

I blush and open my eyes, looking over to him. "Good bye."

"Good bye, Sarah." he smiles crookedly. "And be careful about what you wish for." It's only good natured teasing but it makes me tense up for some reason.

"I will, Mr. Bowie."

"David." he corrects me and leaves. Mom follows him out to escort him to the front door. I hurry to the window in time to see David get into his car and drive away. Passing under a streetlight I see his Jaguar 1.5 E. My dad taught me a lot about cars before he and my mom divorced, so I can easily identify this amazing model.

I walk over to my bed and fast forward through the credits and pause at a scene of Sarah Williams in her light green dress and begin to craft my home-made replica dress.


	2. Invitation

**Okay, so...ah...I just thought that I'd go ahead and get this over with now; my computer is crap and sometimes it doesn't let me upload things onto the Internet from my documents, so, yeah... Anyways, I hope this is any good. I think I have what's gonna happen at the 'party'(okay, really it's more of a ball)but maybe some suggestions would be nice.**

* * *

Loud laughter lures me into the kitchen, my dark blue, spaghetti strap nightgown sweeping against my ankles. Before I go down, though, I grab my silk white robe and slip on a pair of dark blue princess looking slippers. Running my hand along the garland that wraps around the railing leading down the staircase and look at the Christmas decorations stung all across the room. None of these were here last night…what day is it? Christmas break started the sixteenth but I don't know the day today. Could it really be December nineteenth? Only seven days until Christmas. Wow.

"Mom," I walk into the kitchen and again I'm greeted by a grinning David Bowie and my mother. "Mom, what's today?" Pulling my robe tighter around me I peek over at David. What's he doing here again?

"It's the twenty-first dear," She grins at me, her golden curls twisting their way out of her braid. "Happy birthday."

David takes a sip of something in the coffee cup, steam twisting it's way from the cup. "Happy birthday, Sarah."

I blush. "Thank you, Mom, David." I bite my lip, turning my head then looking back. "Why do you keep calling me Sarah?"

"I don't know," He warms his hand against his cup. "I guess you just strike me as a Sarah."

"Oh,"

"Mariah," Mom says, taking my attention form the celebrity before me. "David was just telling me about a Christmas party, tonight. He wanted us to go, for a birthday party."

"But what about Dad?"

"I already talked to him; they're going to Pennsylvania to spend Christmas with Linda's family." She says and stand up, going to a teapot on the stove and grabs a white coffee cup, and pours hot water into the cup and dumps a packet of hot cocoa into it. "Come have some hot chocolate. I'll make you some French toast, too."

I watch as she sets the cup at the seat across from David and she heads off to make me my birthday breakfast. I sit at the cup and take a sip, allowing it to warm up my throat and stomach. "A party, huh?"

David smiles at me and sets his cup down. "Yes, plenty of delicious food, extravagant decorations," he glances down at his cup. "Some other people of your interest may be there as well."

I take a sip. "Such as?"

"Jennifer, Jim, Toby…Jareth." I laugh at the last name he said. Maybe him knowing about my…intense liking could be a good thing.

"Is it a formal thing?"

He purses his lips. "More like Jareth's ball."

"Is it?"

"Well, no, but I figured that since it's your birthday and we were having a party anyway, we could make it more in your honor."

"Why?" Really? A party in my honor? From a celebrity I've known a day? More than that, but the person that portrayed the most marveling person ever? Oh. My. God.

"If we have to repeat the same Christmas party one more time, I will die." I giggle. "So I figured to use you as an excuse to change it up a bit."

"Awesome, thanks!" I take another drink, getting a little hyped up for this party. "Wait, so…do we, like dress up for it…like masks and the dresses and stuff."

"Of course!" He stands and picks up his cup, setting it on the counter next to my mom with his hand still on it, leaning against the counter. "The more you dress up, the better." He looks at my mom. "But, I really must be going, Iman is sure to wonder where I am."

"Okay. Bye. I'll see you tonight." I say as my mom sets my French toast in front of me along the syrup. I give a little wave and David and my mom depart, heading toward the door.

I go to take a bite but before I even get it in my mouth I hear my mother bring up my name. "David, I appreciate what your doing for Mariah but I'd really rather you didn't encourage her…her obsession with this, so-called Labyrinth. It's unhealthy and she believes it so much already."

"I'm sorry, Drew. So you wont be coming?" Concern dripping from every word.

"It's her birthday, so yes, she can go, but…."

"I understand. Bye, Drew." I hear the door open. "Good Bye…Mariah!" He calls out to me.

"Bye," I mutter, picking up my plate and dumping it into the sink, toast and all. Running up the staircase, my mother calls out my name but I ignore her and slam my bedroom door shut.

A few minutes later, I'm lying on my bed with my blankets over my head. "Mariah? Mariah, dear? Honey, I wont be able to make it to the party but David will pick you up at six. I'll pick you up after at midnight."

"Go away!" I yell into my pillow. She either doesn't feel like fighting right now or just didn't hear me because she doesn't answer and I hear footsteps leading down the stairs.


	3. I Want Daddy

**Okay, so I have no life so I have another chapter-ish thing up. It's...actually no, if it's not obvious enough what it is, find out in Chapter Four!**

* * *

_I waken with a start and look all around me. I'm in my room but I not my house…how is this possible? Climbing out of my bed step onto my warm, soft carpet, fabric twisting about my ankles I excuse it as my nightgown and I step forward off my bed to my DVD player and press play, turning on my Labyrinth movie and go over to the stuffed owl I have, hugging it against my chest, tears leaking from my eyes. I wipe my eyes with my lower arm and bump into my vanity, hurting my thiegh._

_I exhale sharply and grab my thiegh. Yanking my nightgown up high, I see that my stitches have been reopened. "Mom!" I scream out. She doesn't come. "Mom! Mommy!" I whale out, sobbing. "Mommy…." I bawl sinking down to my knees._

_This is all so familiar, every little thing, it's all the same. This happened exactly five years ago, my tenth birthday. Why am I reliving all this? "Ow!" I moan on my knees. "Daddy…." Daddy left me, Daddy left me and Mommy. Daddy left me._

"_Come, come, come, Mariah," A soft, demanding voice says. "Don't cry. I'm here." a hand hooks under my chin, pulling my face up. I only see specks of blue and brown then I close my eyes tightly, holding my breath._

"_Hoot! Hoot!" my head flies over to my open bedroom window where a beautiful white barn owl perches. With one last 'Hoooo!' it jumps off the railing and disappears into the night sky._

"_Mariah? Mariah!" Mother flies through my door and to my side. "Baby what's wrong?" She stares at the blood on my white carpet and she intakes a breath, ruggedly. "The stitches…."_

"_I want daddy."_


	4. Preparations

**I repeat, I have no life. It's a Saturday night and all I'm doing is writing fanfiction and reading it. I'm so awesome.**

* * *

Gasping I fling myself forward and look over to the digital clock on my nightstand. It's twelve-thirty in the afternoon and I can feel the sweat dripping from my brow. I breathe slowly and push my hair back from my face, my hair loose around my face instead of it's usual braid. Why was I dreaming of before? Dreaming of the night after my father left us. I was in pieces. I reopened the stitches I got while iceskating the week before when everything was normal. I still have the scar, a scar in a 'J' shape. I miss my father.

"Mariah," Mom knocks on the door.

"Go away!" I say, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

I hear her sigh. "Mariah, I'm going to meet with another client. I wont be back until about eight. Don't forget about the party, honey."

"Go away!" I yell again.

She lets out another breath and sounds like she's going to say something but then just walks away instead. The sun sets at six, the time that David is going to pick me up and the time that I have to have a mask _made, _my hair done, make-up and have pulled together an elegant costume, one to impress freaking Jennifer Connelly and David Bowie! Ugh!

It wouldn't be a problem to have six hours to be ready, but my hair is extremely thick and hard to do _anything _with. I'm not the most talented make-up artist. I have to pull together a beautiful mask that will match a dress I haven't even _chosen _yet. This is going to be the most frustrating six hours of my life.

Sighing I hear the front door slam shut so I walk out of my room and stumble over something laying in front of my door. "Crap!" I kneel, looking at what my mom left at my door. She left her make-up out for me? _All _her make-up? And, omigod, she left her hair accessories? Whoa. I pick them up gingerly, placing them onto my bed and go down stairs to get breakfast/lunch.

I sit at my vanity and take a deep breath, as if I'm about to start surgery. First, a shower. Standing and walking over to my closet I look at it's contents. I have about four formal dresses and about seven party dresses. Wait, is this more of a formal or a party? He said Jareth's ball, but….

I grab one long, deep red dress with another layer of black lace roses pulled taut across it. Black fabric cords lace across the back ending in a bow on my lower back with the same sort of cord spaghetti straps. I also take a short dark blue party dress with ruffles going diagonally across the chest and along the bottom. The formal on is my favorite, but I'm afraid to be the only one to be dressed so differently, to be so noticed, then again, I'm probably going to be the only fifteen-year-old, non-celebrity girl there. _Great._

I drape the dresses over my arm, set them on the counter in the bathroom connected to my room and head into my mom's room, down the hall. I dig around in her drawers until I find her personal phone book, hidden inside her underwear drawer. Now why would she have hidden it? I flip through until I find David under his original last name; Jones. Looking over to my mom's phone extension on her bedside table I call him on the number that says 'Mobile'.

"Ah…David?" I ask when he answers.

"Yes, Drew?"

"Actually, no, this is Mariah."

"Oh! Hello, was there a problem?"

"No, but I was wondering…is this more of a party or a formal thing."

"Remember the ball in 'Labyrinth'?"

"Of course, Goblin King."

He chuckles. "Then you know how to dress."

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Thank you, David."

"Sure thing, kid, bye."

"Good bye."

I let out my breath and walk back to my bathroom to shower.

After my shower I slipped on the dress and my robe over it, sitting down at my vanity once again. Sighing I open the cosmetic case and stare into it. I pull out all the make-up to match my dress then look at the hair accessory case. A note is folded with my name scrawled across it in an elegant script. Opening it I stare breathlessly at it.

_Mariah, my love, look again in your closet. You'll see the gift I give to you. Take it, Love, and wear it to the to the ball. I will meet you there, my beloved._

_Jareth_


	5. The Owl and the Gown FixUp

**Ah...I just looked back at my chapters and realized that chapter five had some stuff cut off and had some tweaks, so here's the REAL chapter. Chapter six is...coming... Also, I feel a little odd, so I made Mariah an email. It's queen_mariah95(a) yahoo .com. Email her if your bored, confused with the story, or have sugestions or requests. Okay!**

* * *

Wow, I cannot believe that my _mother_, Drew Myers, _number-one _casting director in New York, _actually_ wrote a letter to my while trying to impersonate Jareth, just to make my fifteenth birthday something to remember. Wow.

My eyebrows pull together as I reread the letter in wonder: _Mariah, my love, look again in your closet. You'll see the gift I give to you. Take it, Love, and wear it to the to the ball. I will meet you there, my beloved._

A gift? How ever would my mom know that I wasn't satisfied with what I have? And, also, I saw _nothing that I don't normally see every stinkin' day of my life while looking for something to wear. A gift…?_ I stand up, walking over to my closet and peering into my closet once again.

Staring, dumb-struck, and the gown hanging right in front of my face, I don't notice as a visitor enters through my window. The dress before me is gorgeous. It's a soft cream color with a large skirt. The top is strapless with the bust part covered in somehow sparkling white owl feathers. There are many petal shaped pieces of fabric around the lower waist area wrapping around and then a few more going off to the right side of the dress. These, too, are feathered in the same colors as the bust. Golden sparkles are scattered in deigns too magnificent to describe, between the bust and the waist. Under the petals of feathers, soft pleats are strewn across the skirt of the dress, unordered, yet beautifully arranged.

How ever did mother find this dress? How'd she know that it'd be the most marvelous thing in my eyes? Mother would never be seen with me, were I to wear this sort of gown around any of her clients, her friends, even. She's never approved of my love for owls; to her, they are cruel, disgusting creatures, but to me, they are elegant dancers of the sky wearing ingenious capes to flaunt around in. How could they not be beautiful?

I take the dress down from the hanger, carefully. Even the hanger is beautifully crafted; the frame made of thin metal vines with metal plates forming tiny flowers. Amazing. Holding the dress against me I twirl, too caught up in it's flashing beauty to notice the white creature sitting on my footboard. "Hoo-hoo!"

I stop, mid twirl and look at the source. An owl sits in front of me, hooting again, as if reminding me I have much to do in little time. I nod at the owl, as if he had honestly spoken to me. Smiling to myself at the thought I sit at the vanity again, but turn the revolving stool back around to the bird again. "Hello," I smile to myself slightly before naming my new owl. "Jareth."

Reaching out to him, doing an act that would cause my mother a heart attack, his head meets my hand for an instant then flies back out my window with a small hoot. "Jareth!" Sighing, I begin to peel off the robe and dark dress. I'm standing in my strapless bra that I found hidden in my underwear drawer and underwear, when the owl comes back. Sliding the robe over myself I smile at the bird.

"Hoo," he says and hobbles forward. "Hoo."

Looking down to the foot he seems to be holding out to me, I sigh-slash-giggle at the necklace he holds, grasped in his talons. I put my hand under the chain and the owl-named-Jareth releases it, dropping it into my palm. The main ring of the necklace seemed to be only made up of light colored amber stones that seem to fight for a place on the invisible chain, a beautiful chaos, much like the skirt of the dress. Bands, seemingly made of gold, randomly criss-cross across each other, connected to the main loop in random places, some only connected by one end. The dress and necklace seem to be in complete chaos, yet are strangely beautiful together.

I reach out hesitantly to the owl once more and stroke the owl's head. He leans into it and I stoke it's rounded soft head. It bows away from my hand after a while and jumps over to rest on my vanity mirror. "Your right," I say to the owl. "I should get started."

I have totally lost my marbles.


	6. The Ride

**Okay, that took far too long for this _far too short _chapter, but I couldnt get it out. I'm too hyped up, wanting to hurry up and get to the chapter at the party/ball. By the way, if you want to know more about what Mariah looks like, Sarah Hyland is who I'm basing my appearence on. Also, random twist comming up with David. Sorry for being so lazy. ^-^'****  
**

* * *

*DAVID BOWIE*

Mariah stands in the doorway to her front door, an owl perched next to her on the railing. The sight of her is quite captivating; the only draw back is that she is dressed in that awful Jareth's favor. Just the mere thought of him takes part of the beauty away from Mariah's figure of elegance. Pulling up into the driveway her house Mariah looks up from the bird and to David's car, then back down to her hidden feet, blushing.

"Sarah!" He calls out to the young girl in owl feathers. He's taken a liking to calling her by that name. Jareth has taken an intense liking to the maiden after Sarah had run into the her has as small child while ice-skating, the same way that he had taken to Sarah Williams. The very owl that was next to Mariah at the moment. She looks up again and hurries over to the car, her feathered companion flying off, to either Sarah or back to his master, the Goblin King. "You look very beautiful, milady." He says, a smirk hidden with a soft smile as he puts the car into reverse.

"Thank you, David." She blushes again, closing her eyes. Her eyelashes casting shadows across her cheeks. David hates this girl for everything she's put him through. Her and that accursed Sarah Williams. Despite the hate though, Mariah is a very lovely girl. Her skin is a soft honey and her hair up in a loose bun, curls twisting their way out of it skillfully. _Who knows how much she practices 'princess hair'? _David thinks, lost in awe and hatred.

"Sure thing, kid. What about your mask though?"

"Oh, yeah." She reaches into a little bag that David hadn't noticed she had. It's a terribly clashing little thing, colored a deep purple. From it, she takes a beige mask with gold sparkles running along the edges of the mask. "You like it? I thought that simplicity would go well with the dress. What do you think?"

"Ah, you're asking the opinion of a guy, but if you ask me, I think it looks quite stunning."

Blushing, Mariah looks down, caressing her mask with golden fingernails, gold glitter around the top. _How long _has_ she been working on her appearance? _He thinks, admiring her handiwork before returning his eyes to the road in front of him. _Maybe spending all this time with Mariah wont be so bad, after all. She rather reminds me of Alexandria. _He smiles to himself. They both must like playing dress up.

After diving in silence for the next few minutes, Mariah fingering her mask and throwing in random comments, David finally pulls into the parking lot of a very large and extravagant house, practically transformed into the North Pole. "Well, milady," David says, parking and shutting off the car, sliding a goblin mask over his face and looking to Mariah, hinting for her to do the same. "We're here."

Sighing, Mariah steps out from the car and Pulls the mask from her face. "Y'know, I'm kind of surprised that your not being Jareth, for this. Surly you could get a good costume."

"True, but I already told you, Jareth is going to be here."

"Of course, he is." Mariah then looks at herself; her dress, her hair, her jewelry. She's with David Bowie, for heaven's sake! A property as grand as this could quite possibly be decorating by Father Christmas, himself. "Why wouldn't he? I'm in a freaking ball gown, for crying out loud. Anything's possible. C'mon!" She grabs his hand and begins to pull him up to the stairs leading up to a mansion, before she scuttles right into the arms of a young man with a unique blonde and brown hair color.


	7. Meeting Jareth King

**Bleh. It's finally out...sigh. Blame Veronica. She's got a FanFiction, but _someone _wont tell me what it is...-mutters- Anyways...**

* * *

"Oh!" I collide with someone and almost fall, causing them to hold me up. It's so embarrassing. "I'm so sorry!" Never looking up, I bend down to pick up my fallen mask and back up a bit to return to David. Cheeks burning, I replace the mask to my face and drop my head, lacing my fingers, shivering a bit from the cold evening air.

"No, no, it was entirely my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Finally looking up to the man who had caught me. I practically drool over him; he has hair almost exactly as the Goblin King and his eyes have the same disagreement as Jareth's do. He's got on a poet's shirt and pants similar to the ones Jareth wore in the movie and boots very similar. In fact, he's everything the Goblin King is, but everything is the slightly different, well, and he looks much younger than David Bowie did in that point in his life. This boy looks about seventeen or eighteen years old, not almost forty.

"N-no, it was me. I am so sorry!" I say again and rub my hands together to help warm them up.

He chuckles. "Fine. It was your fault." I blush and duck down. David groans behind me. "And to make up for it, you can allow me to escort you into the…party." he hold out his arm for me.

I bite my lip and look up to David, questioning. "That is, if Mr. Bowie doesn't mind." the boy looks at David as if they share some sort of secret together.

"No, no, by all means, Mariah, go have fun. Please, don't mind me." David gives a hostile glare to the boy, worrying me slightly. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to visit with my wife and children. Have fun, I'll come get you at about eleven."

He doesn't wait for me to answer before he goes around the boy, carefully not looking at him, and goes into the building.

"Mariah. That's a lovely name." the boy takes my arm, beginning to turn me up to the house.

"Thank you." I say blushing. "And you are…?"

"Jareth King." My breath stops and I stare at him in disbelief. He just laughs, the tone a bit off. "My parents are a bit obsessive of that movie…Laby-… Libby-…Libby-rinth?"

"Labyrinth." I correct under my breath, much to quiet for him to hear.

"Yes, that's right Labyrinth." He hits his fist against his head. "How could I forget?" He grins down at me and I give him a little half-hearted laugh. I don't know why, but he makes me a little uneasy. We keep walking through the crowd until we come up to three teenagers in a little circle. Two girls, and one boy. The boy is showing off, and the girl with straight, shoulder-length, chestnut hair is obviously teasing him while a blonde is smirk to herself at the boy and girl.

Jareth steps closer to the trio and clears his throat. "Rylee, Jylynn, Jyke," the group looks at me and the boy smiles at me, something evil playing within his eyes. "This is Mariah. _She _bumped into me, so-"

"So you dragged the poor girl in here as punishment, eh?" The boy says, moving to my side.

He sighs, a bit frustrated. "Mariah, this is Jyke, my _nephew." _He says as if making it a point that e was above him. Jyke and Jareth fight a bit while the blonde and brunette stand back, all the while the brunette glares at me.

I step behind Jareth slightly and the blonde swats the brunette's arm slightly. "Rylee, be nice. She's à elle."


	8. Possibly The End

**I don't think that I am going to continue with this story. It's lost my interest, so I may or may not finish this story. Sorry if you were really enjoying it. If it's any consolation, I have another story in the making…. Peace! _-Scurries away-_**


End file.
